Watching Over Ukitake
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: Mayuri's experiment goes wrong and Jushiro is now a child who got lost in the human world. What happens when a girl who virtually dislikes most things in her life finds him.
1. Chapter 1

**A story I randomly came up with while reading a story about Ukitake haha XD Please enjoy the randomness of this story. I own no one cept Chiharu. Everyone else is property of Tite Kubo..Even Ukitake. **

It was just another lonely day in the park for me. I couldn't stand being at home with my parents fighting all the time. All of my friends were either busy or following my best guy friend Ichigo around well ex best guy friend. He keeps talking about some imaginary world that he's trying to save. Chad, Rukia, Uryu and Orihime seem to be going along with it to. They are all insane. Honestly from what he's telling me sounds like he should just spend time off the internet. Late night World of Warcraft can really fuck you up. I walk around the park not thinking of anything. Not looking for anything. I sit down on a bench and just sigh out. Sometimes I wish I had something exciting going on in my life. Maybe like the made up world Ichigo goes on about. No not that exciting. That seems friggen dangerous. But I wish I had like some kind of adventure. Something fun. I wish somehting fun for once could happen in my life. Like when exciting things happen when Ichigo's cousin Renji who I just heard of now when I've known Ichigo since forever , shows up. He's such an odd looking person. But he's alot of fun. Fun to laugh at. He's always the butt of jokes whether he realizes it or not. And his cute tiny 5 year old friend with White hair who always is wearing a scowl. Toshiro...or as he calls himself Captain Hitsugaya. See what years of Star Trek does to your kids. They think they are captains and that kid gets offended when you don't refer to him as such. I wish something fun like that would happen again. But I'm not gonna hold my breath. I look up at the clouds. I see various shapes. Rabbits ducks even a few castles here and there. I look down and standing in front of me is a kid who has to be no older than 5 staring at me. He has long white hair and black eye brows. He is awfully pale and he is wearing a white robe. He is just staring at me. Great. I fucking hate kids and this kid is just irritating me by staring. I go back to admire the clouds and the kid climbs onto the bench next to me and stares still. Why must he be in my fucking face. I'm not enjoying this but I tell myself to calm down. I can't just smack kids.

"Are you lost?" I ask. Nothing. He just blinks. "You know what I'm gonna go home. " I say grabbing my bag and heading off. Why am I even bothering to talk the kid. It's not mine. I don't have to worry about it right? I get up and start towards my home. I turn around and the kid is following me. Sucking its thumb. It's obviously lost but by failed attempts in the park I know it doesn't wanna tell me where it came from and honestly I don't care. I just wanna get home and lie down.

"Jushiro" The kid says as I am just about to turn my key in the door.

"What?"

"My name is Jushiro" The kid says looking at me with big brown eyes. Awh man. I hate kids. But this kid just pulled a cute act on me.

"My name is Chiharu...where are your parents?" I ask

"There" He points up to the sky. Oh no his parents must of just died. And to think I was so mean to this kid. Well I can't lie he is cute so I might as well take him in, it's not like my parents would notice. But I can't leave him in this white robe. Luckily my parents kept my older brothers clothes ALL OF THEM from his childhood just about til he left for college so I can dress the kid up. My parents are always either fighting or out the house they don't notice what or who I bring into the house. I take Jushiro's hand and walk inside. Yup my parents are at work. Thank goodness no questions will be asked as if they'd even ask anything. That means they will be gone for a week or so. It's weird. You think you live with these people for 15 years of your life and you'd know what they do. I have no clue and when I ask them they pretend I don't so I've come to the conclusion my dad is a pimp and pimps my mom all over the world. It wouldn't shock me. I mean my mom dresses like shes my age. And all the guys at school drool at her and it sickens me cuz shes my fucking mother. People say I look like her which disgusts me even more because I don't wanna look like some fucking whore. But that's besides the point. I slide my shoes off at the door and put my bag on the kitchen table. Jushiro just follows my every move. I go into my brothers old room and rummage through his closet til I hit the box marked Yuki's Baby clothes. The kid isn't to big for his age so he can fit this I'm sure. I pull out a blue tshirt and blue jeans and nice pair of clean underwear and socks. I come out and tell Jushiro to go change in the room and bring him in the room and close the door. He comes out 5 seconds later with the shirt on backwards but that's alright no ones gonna see him. No one but me.

"Thank you" He says smiling.

"You're welcome" I reply smiling back at him. The kid must be hungry. I mean in the park he looked like he was starving. And he looks pale. Almost sickly. I go to the kitchen and get some bread from the fridge and make him a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. I cut the crust off because I hate crust on anyones sandwhich. I used to take Ichigo's sandwhiches and cut the crust off because I feel crust makes it so unappetizing. I hand him the sandwhich and he smiles and eats it.

"You can sleep here tonight" I say looking down at the kid who pushed a chair over by the sink to stand with me and help me do dishes. I can't help but smile this kid is gonna be useful.

"Yay" He smiles up at me. Just then there is a knock on the door. I get Jushiro off the chair and he follows me to the door. I open in and in runs Ichigo. Wow haven't seen him in what seems like forever. Maybe he finally got off of that World of Warcraft. Jushiro hides behind my pants leg and Ichigo plops down on the couch. I walk over to my chair and Jushiro follows and stands next to me sucking his thumb. Ichigo looks over at Jushiro and starts to spazz. I know hes adorable but spazzing might scare him especially if you havea face like Ichigo's. This kid will be scarred for life.

"You found Captain Ukitake!" He screams out. Oh not this captain bullshit again.

"No this is Jushiro. His parents died so I took him in for now"

"No this is Captain Ukitake. Mayuri did a science experiment on him. And turned him into a child and Ukitake wandered into the doors that seperate the world of the living and soul society and must of ended up here" Ichigo said without blinking. Does he know how crazy he sounds? I don't think he does let me enlighten him

"Ichigo. Don't drag an innocent kid into your psycho mumbo jumbo alright"

"But I'm serious. He's pale has the long white hair..Has he thrown up blood" And with that almost on cue. Jushiro started coughing and threw up blood. OHMYGOD. Is he dying. This is terrible. Jushiro looks at me remorsefully but I can't get mad at him. Not that face.

"How did you know he'd do that?"

"Because hes Captain Ukitake!"

"This "Captain Ukitake" throws up blood?"

"He has TB"

"As unfortunate as that is for him. I can't let because you had one lucky guess think this kid is this person your reffering to."

"But he is"

"Ichigo he's not"

"How can you explain him throwing up blood then?"

"Probaly your face. I don't blame him there"

"Don't be a bitch I'm serious"

"So am I...why don't you go..Obviously late night world of warcraft is screwing you up" I get up and wait for Ichigo to leave. He just glares at me and walks down the block. I decide its best to bring Jushiro to the doctor to get that checked up on. I can't have him throwing up blood. I put on my shoes and grab my brothers old sneakers which are surprisingly still in tact, and put them on Jushiro.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"To the doctor" I responded holding tightly to his hand. He looks up at me slightly scared and I don't blame him. I hate doctors. To me they just have a degree to be pervs. ALL OF THEM. Sit you in a cold room in your underwear claiming they are just making sure you are okay but I know all they are doing is copping feels. We get to the office and Jushiro goes to play with the toys set up in the waiting room and I sign us in. The doctor sees us almost immediately.

"What is the problem?" He asked fixing his glasses upon his face

"He threw up blood" I reply looking at Jushiro quite worried.

"Did he really?"

"No im just saying to say it. YES realy" I hate when doctors ask questions like that.

"Hmm" He takes out a needle. The butterfly kind. He's gonna draw blood great. I can't even watch. Jushiro doesn't even look scared. He's to busy admiring the photos of pandas and koalas on the walls. He was so into what was going on around him he didn't even notice the doctor start drawing his blood. He didn't even notice when he was done and pulled the needle out. Jushiro however did get to pick his bandaid and he picked one of happyfaces. I pick Jushiro up and take him off the table.

"We will have his results in the morning. Give him warm soup and tea and bread. Only bland things til we know whats wrong with him" The doctor said smiling. I nodded my head and we left the office. On the way home Jushiro fell asleep in my arms. Pale skin flushed with a faint blush. He was really adorable. By the time I got home it was 8 pm. I decide to put him down and get ready for sleep myself. I have school in the morning. WAIT how can I go to school with this kid here. I can't leave him at home alone. Knowing Ichigo, he will break into my house and drag this kid into his crazyness. I can't risk it. Looks like I'm staying home with Jushiro. I decide since I'm not going to school in the morning I might as well stay up. I grab a book I was reading off the nightstand and before I could open it to big brown eyes were staring up at me.

"Hey Jushiro"

"Chiharu..." He starts with his eyes watering

"Whats wrong?"

"I can't sleep" He says sucking his thumb and in his other hand clenching the teddy bear I gave him to sleep with

"Awh don't cry you can sit with me" I pick him up and put him on my lap. Since neither of us is probaly gonna sleep til the morning I decide to give him a cookie. He gets more than excited about the cookie and giggles when I give him it. I know giving a little kid sugar isn't smart but hey we don't need sleep right. He gobbles up the cookie and I wipe the crumbs off his face causing him to smile at me. He's really got the cutest smile ever. Man when this kid is older hes gonna be a hit with the ladies I tell you. He wiggles off my lap and runs around for a good ten minutes before he throws up blood again. He looks up at me in fear. I'd be scared to if I through up blood. I took him to go wash his mouth out and then I sat him at the table and made him some tea. I told him to wait til it was just warm and not burning hot for him to drink it. I rubbed his tummy and put him to bed. Tommorow we have a big day ahead of us. I can just feel it


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 7 am with Jushiro sleeping on my chest. I must of fell asleep while watching tv and he didn't wanna wake me so he just went to sleep on me. So cute. I place him on the couch and go to the bathroom. I turn the light on and there is blood on the toilet seat. Poor Jushiro. This poor sick kid. I hope the results from his blood test will varify something. I just want him to feel better. I wet a cloth and wipe off the side of the toilet and turn around to big brown eyes staring at me.

"I'm sorry" He says looking down

"It's not your fault Jushiro" I say hugging him. It really isn't his fault he throws up blood. If anything I'd blame the higher ups for making such a innocent child so sick.

"Are you mad?" He looks up at me. With eyes that were threatening to tear any second.

"No of course I'm not" And that's the truth. I'm not mad. Just really concerned for him. I pick him up and sit him at the table. I make him some soup. Chicken Noodle. Always a favorite. I tell him to wait for it to be warm just like the tea so he doesn't burn himself. Just then the house phone rings. It's the doctor. Time for those results.

"Hello?"

"Is this Chiharu Nakimori?"

"Yeah"

"We have the results of Jushiro's blood test...I don't know how to say this but...he's got TB?"

"Oh my god does he realy?"

"Yes he does"

"Is there anything I can do to help him?" I all of a sudden feel my heart drop. It's so unfair such a sweet innocent child has such a horrible disease.

"I called the pharmacy and asked them for to put in some prescriptions for him that should be ready this afternoon"

"Oh..Okay..thanks" I hang up and wipe any tears that might have formed. I don't want Jushiro to see me cry. I go back into the kitchen and Jushiro is playing with the letters in the soup spelling out his name and giggling when a O or a U would stray away from the other letters. He's such a happy innocent child. Why oh why would this kid have TB. And Ichigo, how did he know? This kid is not this Captain Ukitake he's talking about. There is no way . It's just pure coincidence and it's what I'm gonna go on believing til I get valid proof that Ichigo is telling the truth which he most likely isnt. Just then there's a knock on the door. I reluctantly open it and see Ichigo standing with a tall man with a long brown pony tail and a perverted smile standing behind him.

"Chiharu. I know you don't believe that kid is Ukitake but this is his best friend, Shunsui..."

"Ichigo I'm not letting you and your creepy pedofile friend into my house"

"Ah so fiesty how sexy..are you single?" The man asks smiling down at me. I just slam the door in their faces and walk to the couch. Even though I hear Ichigo screaming and knocking I don't answer. I Refuse to. Ichigo is ridiculous not only is he trying to pass a child off as some sort of captain but he's bringing pedofiles so that he can sell the child into sex trade. I'm pretty sure that was that Shunsui characters motives. The banging and screaming eventually ended and Jushiro walked over to wear I was sitting on the couch and jumped on my lap.

"Who was at the door?" He asked ever so innocently.

"Just people trying to sell me something"

"Did you buy anything?"

"No I didn't like what they were selling"

"Oh" He says looking down.

"Jushiro would you like to go with me to the fair?

"Yes" He smiles and throws his arms around me. I mean it's the least I can do. I can't tell the kid he has TB. He's only a child he wouldn't understand. As far as he's concerned he's just sick. Really sick. But I'm gonna make him better. I'm not gonna let this child suffer anymore. He doesn't deserve it.

"Go jump in the shower and we will go alright" And with that he hopped off my lap and went in the bathroom. I followed and ran the bath water for him because I don't want him to burn his skin off or freeze to death. I get the temperature just right and he jumps in, in which I had to take him out because you can't shower with clothes on. He removes his wet clothing and then jumps back in splashing around. Having the time of his life. I bring in new clothes for him to wear and tell him to put it on when hes done then come out into the living room. I leave the door open a crack just in case something happens I will rush to his aide. I've only had this kid here for one night but I feel as if we were meant to meet. He cures my loneliness and actually makes me smile more than I can say any of my friends ever did. He in a way is my whole world and I'd do anything to protect him. Ten minutes later Jushiro runs out wearing the black and red shirt and blue jeans i set aside from him. He is wearing the biggest smile ever. His hair however is soaking wet. I decide to blow dry it. Can't let him go out with a cold head only make him sicker. I sit him down and without complaining he sits there and doesn't even fidget when I blow dry his hair. I rush to my brothers old room and pull out a red and black skull cap to put on Jushiro. He looks adorable. I tell him to sit and play and DO NOT under any circumstances answer the door while I took a quick shower and got dressed. I through on a black tshirt and my black skinny jeans and my favorite black flats. I straightened my long black hair and put a pink bow in it. I come out and Jushiro blushes. How cute.

"You're pretty" He says smiling at me

"Awh well thank you. You're adorable Jushiro" I say giving him a hug. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" He says jumping up. "Can I bring Beary?" He says holding up the bear I gave him

"Sure" I say smiling. "But wait..." I run to my room and grab my camera. I'm gonna want pictures of this day. Just to remember how happy I am at this very moment. This happiness that I want to last forever. "Smile" I say turning the camera on and turning it at him. He stands next to the door with the most innocent smile. I take the pictures and smile. He's so cute. I decide why not make him my phone background to. I love this kid so much and I've only met him yesterday. I ask him to smile for me one more time and he does wihtout fussing. I smile and set it as my background and show it to him.

"Can I take one?" He asked. I said yes and gave him the phone and showed him what buttons to press. He tried to take it of himself but I guess he zoomed in cuz all he got was his mouth. Cute little silly kid. I decide to take one of us both. I even smiled. And I never smile in the prescence of kids EVER but Jushiro. He's different. I show him and he claps his hands in excitement and I decide that makes the best background ever. I make sure i have all my stuff in my bag and we are ready to go. I decide it be best to stop by the drug store to get Jushiro's medication. I decide to carry Jushiro around the city because it's a big city and him just holding my hand, I can't trust it. He can get lost and that would kill me. I Carry him into the drug store and set him on the counter and tell the person behind the counter my name and she gives me 2 bags of prescriptions. I decide it's best to give him the medication that says give to Jushiro twice a day now. Once now and once tonight. I pour it into the cap which has measurements of how much he should take. It's not that much. I try to give it to him but he gets tightlipped

"Please Jushiro" I ask

"It looks icky"

"But it will make you feel better"

"Oh...okay" He opens takes it and drinks it and makes a very disgruntled look. That medicine didn't even smell good I can only imagine the taste. I give him a hug for being a good sport though and then we are on the way to the fair. The Lights were so bright I almost got blinded. Jushiro looked at everything with such wonderment it was beautiful to see him this happy. The medicine seemed to be working because that sick pale look he had is going away. I begin to walk to the ferris wheel but I see Ichigo over there and quickly change my direction but damn it he saw me. Just great...

"Chiharu" He comes running over waving like an idiot. And I say like an idiot because he's flailing. No one flials EVER. Unless they are a child.

"What Kurosaki?" I ask when he gets to me

"Chiharu you have to believe me"

"Oh this again...Ichigo just leave me and Jushiro alone" Jushiro stares at Ichigo with wanderment and starts laughing at him. See even this kid thinks he's crazy. Or he thinks Ichigo is odd looking. It could be both. You never know with kids.

"But it's true. He needs to get back there"

"No he doesn't. He doesn't have to go anywhere. Ichigo just get away from us alright" I say starting to walk off but Ichigo pulls my arm and stops me

"Please hear me out"

"No"

"Please...Chiharu for me your best friend"

"Ex best friend"

"We are still best friends!"

"No we aren't. You're always hanging out with the others. Playing your fucking live action world of warcraft. You don't even talk to me. Or call. And now you actually talk to me you're being fucking crazy. Just leave me and Jushiro alone. I don't wanna see you again. Or hear you trying to convince me of shit that just isn't so."

"Chiharu...I'm sorry if you feel neglected"

"Neglected HA what a fucking understatement. My parents dont care about me. No one cares about me and I care about no one. I finally found one thing to care for and you aren't fucking this up" I stomp off towards the candy apple booth and get one for Jushiro. I don't feel like eating. I almost don't feel like being here but I promised Jushiro we'd come and I can't break a promise. Not to him at least. Jushiro looks up at me and smiles. I guess he can sense my burning anger. And I can't not smile back at Jushiro .He's just so precious.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jushiro asked biting into the candy apple getting caramel all over his face.

"We can go on the merry go round" I tell him pointing over to the carousel. All the pretty lights and the horses excited him.

"Yay" He says smiling up at me. He devoured that candy apple rather quickly. Faster than I ever could at least. I get a napkin and wipe his face off and carry him off to the carousel. I pay for two tickets and we get on. I put him on the white horse with long majestic white hair and stand next to it. He looks at everything on the ride embracing the beauty of it. He sits there telling Beary how much he wants a horse then asks me to get him one. I told him only if hes good and he giggles. After hte ride is over it was time for the fireworks display. The loud sound startled Jushiro at first forcing him to start crying.

"No Jushiro..its okay. They won't hurt you look at the colors" I say pointing at the blue and red painting the sky. He looks up and smiles. I smile to seeing how happy he is to see the fireworks now hes not scared of them. He soon falls asleep on me and I bring him back home. I change him into his pjs but wake him up to take his medicine again. He fusses a little but then gives in and takes it. I kiss him goodnight and sit and watch some late night tv. Don Kanoji special. I'll pass. People that watch his show. I don't get them. Just then there is a viscious knock on the door. I pray it's not Ichigo cuz at this point I'd punch him through the fucking wall. I brace myself and open the door. It's Renji. I almost didn't recognize him because his hair wasn't in a ponytail and it was just straight down. Damn he's got alot of hair. He looks at me and smiles and I smile back. Renji has this akward beauty to him. He's sometimes so akward looking it makes him cute. His eye brows his tattoos. That face. So akward. Yet so attractive. I ask him if he wants to come in and he happily walks in and sits on the couch. As happy as I am to have Renji in my house, there has to be a reason he's here.

"So let me guess Ichigo sent you here?"

"Yeah he did"

"Why? Is it about Jushiro. PLEASE tell me its not about Jushiro"

"I'm sorry Chiharu"

"Ugh what the fuck is that kids problem. He's trying to take away the one thing that makes me happy."

"I thought I made you happy" Renji said pouting at me

"You do but I only see you like once maybe twice a year" And it's true. I adore Renji. He's so akwardly adorable but really sweet. And maybe I have a slight crush on him. No wait scratch that. A HUGE CRUSH on him but that's not the point. Ichigo would put Renji up to this. To spread his crazyness. And he got to Renji. What a pity.

"Look..I know you don't wanna believe...but what Ichigo has told you is true"

"Oh Renji don't start"

"Chiharu...Jushiro..is a captain...and we erm ichigo needs him to go back where he came from"

"I'm gonna play intothis for a second. tell me why he needs him"

"Because Jushiro...isn't human...hes a soul reaper...a captain at that. He's very ill. He won't be able to stay alive down here for much longer. He's got 1 day left and after that he will most likely die. "

"But I got him medicine"

"Earth medicine can supress it but not the way it should be"

"So you're telling me if I don't give him to Ichigo he will die"

"Yup I am"

"That's fucking insane. Renji get out my house"

"But it's true...think of it..I know you love him...Don't let Jushiro die" Renji says getting up sliding on his shoes and leaving. Is Renji fucking insane. I don't believe that. But there is a slight part of me saying this is true. I mean Ichigo isn't smart enough to guess a kid has TB. But even if it's true. If I was to play into this and believe it''s true and gave Jushiro back...I'd just go back to being alone and ignored by everyone. With him I feel like someone cares about me being there. That I make someione happy. If this is true. And I have to give him back. I'm just gonna go to being alone and depressed as usual. That is something I just do not want. I swallow my pride and call Ichigo. Even though I basically told him I hate him. I need to find some truth to this. I grab my phone and dial his number and he picks up on the 3rd ring.

"Ichigo?"

"Chiharu...I thought you didn't wanna hear from me"

"Ichigo..I need to talk to you" My voice shakey

"Whats wrong?" He asked sounding quite concerned

"Renji came over. And told me Jushiro will die if I don't give him to you to take to where ever he came from...Ichigo...I don't wanna believe this shit but please explain to me all you know" And thus started the worlds longest conversation. From this I learned Renji is apparent a lt in this soul society with that little cute Toshiro kid who is REALLY a captain as is Jushiro and that pedofile is also a apparently is a soul reaper and uryu is a quincy. I laughed at that. You can't be badass and called something like a quincy. Orihime apparently can regenerate things and keep people protected . Chad is just badass and punches shit which I can imagine. And Ichigo is apparently a substitute soul reaper which is just...why him..why out of all the cool people around town Ichigo? Like really Ichigo explained about how in this soul society there are ranks and officers and all kinds of things and that Jushiro is well respected which I Can picture. I mean he is a sweet kid. Ichigo explains that some odd fellow named Mayuri who is also a captain was experimenting and turned Jushiro into a child and he wandered into our world by mistake and they have been trying to find him before he succumbed to his illness. It's so far fetched but yet part of me believes it. According to Ichigo , I have some sort of power. He can sense something called spirit energy from me. Whatever that is.

"Do I have to give him up though?"

"I know it's hard Chiharu but it's for the best"

"But Ichigo..without him..I'll be ignored "

"No..don't say that"

"It's true. My parents don't give a crap about me and you know it. Yuki was the star I'm just nobody. A waste"

"Don't you think that. If you weren't here who knows what would of happened to Jushiro"

"I know but I don't want him to go back"

"Tell you what. When I bring him...I'll bring you to."

"Really..should I really be in this other world Ichigo?"

"It'll be fine I promise"

"Okay...see you tommorow then Ichigo"

"Okay and thanks for listneing this time"

"You're welcome"

"And another thing"

"What Ichigo?"

"You're still my best friend and always will be"

"Thanks Ichigo" I hang up and lie down. Tommorow is gonna be hectic day. Tommorow we return Jushiro to the Soul Society


End file.
